The Prices We Must Pay
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: If everything happens for a reason, why did this happen? Good being evil and evil being more evil... no combat schools or anything of the like. Dictators are the only thing keeping the rules alive. And breaking the law is something no one wants


**This was my attempt at writing a normal school type of setting while keeping the semblances there. This is the third story.**

 **I hope I give this the right description...**

 **To sum that up though: Good is evil and Evil is more Evil**

 **That's it, other than Dawn Ascension Program is a horrible thing.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New School Year**

In a large house, there was an argument. It was between a 17 year old girl and a middle aged man dressed as a police officer. The girl had silver eyes and black hair with red tips. The man had lilac eyes and blonde hair.

"I don't want to go to that stupid rich peppy private school!"

"Why not? Your sister is going there! She likes going there! Why can't for once in your life do as your told?"

"It's because I don't like being controlled! I want to do what I want! I don't want to go!"

"Ruby Reaper Rose! You will do as you're told or I will inform Dictator Ozpin of your disobedience!"

"You wouldn't fucking dare!"

"I'm one finger away from sending him the message…"

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid school! But I warn you, I will be causing as much shit there as I fucking can!" Ruby stormed up to her room and slammed it closed. She leaned against the door and slid down it. She sat against her door for what seemed like hours. She thought back to when her sister; Yang, last visited.

 _A blonde haired girl sat next to Ruby in her room._

 _"_ _So… Has dad talked to you about going to Beacon High yet?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… he really wants me to go…"_

 _"_ _What did you say?"_

 _"_ _I don't want to… I just want to explore the world… but no… I have to attend school for shit I already fucking know… Yang… what do I do? This isn't just any school… this school is a private high school, college, university school for the rich and bitchy…"_

 _"_ _Ruby… the law says we have no choice… if our grades were shit… we would be taken to the Hold, beaten, and forced to work for Dictator Ozpin as his maids… Do you want that?"_

 _"_ _No…"_

 _"_ _You can try to talk to dad about it… but I doubt he'll listen… Females are just tools in this world…"_

 _"_ _They weren't before…"_

 _"_ _Yeah… the four maidens… they were real alright… But… Ruby… we can't hope to accomplish anything…"_

 _"_ _Not unless we prepare for it as time goes by…"_

 _"_ _Ruby… You can't be serious… do you know what happens to traitors that go against the dictator?"_

 _"_ _I know… I know very damn well…"_

 _"_ _Ruby… are you okay?"_

 _"_ _No… No I'm not okay… I have been living a lie…"_

 _"_ _What do you mean? Ruby… did something happen?"_

 _"_ _Remember how I went missing… when I was 5?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… it wasn't until we found you after four years…"_

 _"_ _Dictator Ozpin had me kidnapped and undergo a very dangerous experiment… I'm not even sure I'm human anymore…"_

 _"_ _Ruby… I think you might be tired…"_

 _"_ _Don't… Don't give me a reason that would make me think that you knew about this…"_

 _"_ _I'm not… but… dad is… I don't know why… but I found a file that had everything about an experimentation program called… Dawn Ascension Program…"_

 _"_ _That's what I heard them say… did you find anything about it?"_

 _"_ _Well… the file talked about creating an army of monsters under their control… You know anything?"_

 _"_ _Yeah… They were turning me into a monster…"_

Ruby sighed and got up. She packed most of her stuff, only leaving behind some clothes and a picture of her family together. Her dad knocked on the door.

"I've filled out your forms for you…"

"Not letting me know what the questions are of course…"

"Nope… you're not allowed to know…"

"The law at its finest…"

"Damn straight… The transport is already here… Get out if you're already packed…" Ruby sighed and opened her door. She pulled her suitcases from behind her and walked out the front door.

"Since I'm considering this as you technically kicking me out… I just want to tell you… you're a fucking asshole and I fucking hate you… hope you have a shitty life while I'm gone you fucker!" Ruby placed her suitcases in the trunk, slammed it shut, quickly hopped into the transport, and had it drive off. Ruby could see her father screaming and yelling for what she had said.

"That was the best thing I've ever done in my life!"

"Not like the laws are that open to women that much…"

"Yeah… Not much I can do about it though… the laws are there and only the dictator can change them… we are but pawns in this world full of sorrow…"

"That's like poetry…"

"Not really… more of a true fact really…"

"Your dad told me you were a monster though… you seem… rather peaceful…"

"Yeah… my mind may be in turmoil… but my heart knows more then what my eyes can see…"

"I… don't understand that one…"

"I don't either… someone said it to me… I don't know who though…"

"Well… it seems dark…"

"In its own way I guess… Are we almost there?"

"Yeah… a few more kilometres…"

"Alright…" not to long after, the transport made it to the entrance of Beacon High. The look of it was just too over the top. Ruby hated it. Once the transporter came to a stop, Ruby had to get her stuff. She got out and opened the trunk. She put on a backpack and pulled out her suitcases. A rabbit Faunus ran up to Ruby.

"E-Excuse me… a-a-are you the n-new s-student R-Ruby R-Rose?" the Faunus stuttered. Ruby sighed. _I don't think I have it in me to hate this one… she seems… shy… innocent of the shit hole that this city belongs in…_ Ruby thought. Ruby sighed and calmed down.

"Yes… are you alright? You seem a bit scared… I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think…"

"O-Oh! Well, thank you… the… last time I had to do this… it was a group of boys… they weren't very nice to me…"

"Maybe I'll teach them a lesson if I see them! What's your name?"

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina! Nice to meet you Ruby! I'll take you to… your dorm…" Velvet looked at the clipboard in her hand and gulped.

"Something wrong?"

"Well… that depends… how do you feel about the Schnee Dust Company?"

"That really depends on which Schnee you mean…"

"Their youngest daughter…"

"Great…" Ruby said sarcastically and with fake enthusiasm. Velvet giggled.

"Don't worry! We're just going to drop your stuff off! But if you don't want a lecture, I suggest you keep it neat when you leave it in the room… she is a huge clean freak… her last roommate was moved out because she couldn't take any more lectures from her…"

"Damn… that must be rough…"

"Yeah…" Velvet led Ruby to her dorm room. "Here is your room until you are graduated… just drop your stuff off and I'll take you to your first class!" Ruby walked in and put her stuff neatly next to a bed with a red blanket. The other bed had a white blanket. _That must be her bed…_ Ruby thought. She left the room and followed Velvet to her first class. Once there, Velvet talked to the teacher. She got Ruby inside and stood next to her.

"Alright class! We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself!" Ruby sighed.

"Not like I have a choice in the matter… My name is Ruby Rose… Nice to meet you all… I guess…" Ruby sounded unimpressed having to introduce herself to the class.

"Okay, you two may sit down…" Velvet got Ruby to sit next to her. The lesson went under way. Ruby droned on and was sick of listening to the lesson. _I already know all this…_ Ruby thought. As soon as class ended, Ruby was relieved. Velvet escorted Ruby to Headmistress Fall's office.

"This is the Headmistress' office… Student's come here when they break the rules of the school…"

"I'm guessing I'm required to meet her in person?"

"Yup!"

"Alright…" Velvet knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Velvet opened the door and walked in with Ruby.

"Ms. Fall, the new student is here!" the chair spun. Ruby was shocked seeing the woman who sat in the chair.

"I see… Ms. Scarlatina… can you please wait outside the door?"

"Yes! Good luck Ruby!" Velvet left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do… I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know… it depends on where that somewhere is…" Ruby tried to think. She looked back at when she was in the Dawn Ascension Program.

 _Ruby's eyes were closed. She knew what was going to happen. She felt a sudden jolt of electricity flow through her. It hurt a lot. This was what she hated the most. It suddenly stopped. She felt no more pain. She started hearing voices._

 _"_ _It worked! –Right about- We have to-"_

 _"_ _No… he must not know about this part… I am going to release her soon… he will understand… I hope…"_

"I… don't know… your aura just feels familiar…"

"That's quite alright Ms. Rose. Now, I'm sure Velvet has given you your schedule, showed you to your dorm room, and to at least one of your classes to attend, correct?"

"Yes, Ms. Fall. I don't like it since I already know everything about history…" she smiled.

"Ms. Fall sounds way to formal… just call me Cinder… now, I need to go over some of the rules… if one of the male students bothers you, you are not allowed to use violence… if a male student harms you, you are not allowed to use violence… if a male student tries to or is raping you, you are allowed to use violence… do not wear anything inappropriate… You are to follow any rules I set for you… and… listen to the teachers…"

"Wow… at least one of those rules points out the obvious for the situation… seriously… what rules are there that go against the law?"

"The rape one… because the law states that if a man rapes you, you are the one at fault and you are not allowed to file a report… if you file a report, your to be arrested for filing a false report…"

"What the fuck…"

"Yeah… every women needs to know this rule… there are a lot of women in jail because of this…"

"That's so fucked up…"

"It is… another law states that women are property and should be treated as such…" Ruby was pissed.

"Do the laws affect the rich and wealthy?"

"No… they are exempt from those kinds of rules… mainly because of legal hell the victim can put the attacker in… or they are the attacker and they are shutting up the victim…"

"What is the dictator thinking?! These laws are pointless and stupid!"

"I know… but there is nothing we can really do… now, I suggest you head to your room… Your roommate seems to be having… a fit…"

"Right… I guess I'll meet her…" Ruby left the room. Velvet followed her.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just told the rules and some of the stupid laws of the world…"

"Yeah… the guy's love the rules and hate some of them… as for the laws… they can't wait to leave here… but that at least doesn't apply to all guys… some men here are at least better themselves to not do something like that… You going to go to your room?"

"Yeah… apparently, my roommate is having a fit…"

"I'll need to go with you… I am the representative… as long as she knows that I was just showing you around and following the rules of the Headmistress, she can't be too mad at you!"

"Makes sense…" Ruby opens the door to her room and sees a girl with white hair tossing her backpack at her. Ruby caught her backpack and walked in. Velvet walked in.

"Uh… Umm… W-Weiss?"

"What? What the fuck do you want rabbit? And who's the bitch with you?" the girl snapped at Velvet and caused her to tense up. Ruby could see the smoke coming out of Weiss' ears. _That fucking bitch…_ Ruby thought.

"W-Well… this is Ruby Rose… She is your new roommate… I was just showing her around… you know… like I'm supposed to for the Headmistress…" Weiss calmed down a lot and blushed a bit.

"Right… sorry… I have been under a lot of stress lately and seeing your stuff here kind of pissed me off since it wasn't put away…" Ruby relaxed.

"It's alright… the only thing of value is in my backpack…"

"At least you caught it then…"

"Yup… My name is Ruby Rose… what's your name?"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company… Mind cleaning your stuff up and putting them away?" Ruby shrugged and started to clean up her stuff. _It's my stuff… might as well clean it up to put it away… and to access the damage she may or may not have caused…_ Ruby thought. It didn't take her long to finish.

"Alright… Now, I have another class to go to… carry my stuff for me…" Velvet pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Here we go…"

"Why would I do that?"

"That's your job as a peasant… did no one go over the laws with you?"

"Sorry, that might have been skipped since my father hated my guts so much that he left me to fend for myself because I asked him if I could have a dog…"

"Then let me enlighten you… the law states that the low class, the poor, and not so rich people must do whatever the high class, the rich and wealthy say… and do what they ask…" Ruby smiled.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you… but the laws out there, _don't_ apply in the school. Headmistress Fall even stated this!"

"What?! Velvet, is this true?!"

"Yeah… it's always been like that… to make it fair for all students that attend…"

"Fine… I'll leave you off the hook for it during our time here… but after, I'm having you work for me as one of my maids…" Weiss grabbed her bag and left the room. Ruby laughed.

"She had her tail between her legs there!"

"You do realize she can do that right?"

"Sure, but that's only if I graduate! I'm not planning on that! I'm planning on getting myself expelled!"

"That's… not going to be possible…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I could hear your conversation through the door… well… you have less rules then anyone in the school…"

"How so?"

"You were given 4 rules… all the girls have those four rules… but they also have at least about… 10 others… you have the same about as a few others though… I'm thinking that it's very weird…"

"It sounds very weird…"

"Yeah… but you can try…"

"I'm always up for a challenge…"

"It is a near impossible one… Only one person has ever been expelled… and living here… is hell for a Faunus…"

"Then don't worry about me… I'm neutral to the Faunus… As long as your nice to me, you'll be treated the same!" Ruby rubs Velvets head gently. "Wait… I've got a question… have you seen a girl with long golden blonde hair with a bit of an anger problem?"

"Hmm… Yeah… why?"

"Know where I can find her?"

"I'm guessing she owes you something… I'll take you to her… she should be in the gym right now… lucky… she shouldn't have class right now…"

"You keep tabs on everyone, don't you?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to! I even got the ears for it!"

"One ear to the ground?"

"And one ear to hear the rest!" Velvet smiled.

"Nice!" Velvet led Ruby to the gym. They could hear weights being lifted. Velvet walked in with Ruby and they start to hear a conversation.

"I can't believe he did that! It must have been amazing to see!"

"I know! He just broke their arms and legs for what they did!"

"I wish I was there to help him!"

"I'm sure he would have loved to have you helping him!"

"I bet he would!" Ruby smiled and walked towards them. There was a blonde lifting weights and a girl with black hair and cat ears on her head. The black haired girl noticed Ruby and scowled.

"Someone's got balls coming in here… must be someone new… Hey, best you leave here before we kick your ass and throw you out!" the girl yelled. Ruby laughed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ruby walked towards them. The blonde put the weight up and groaned.

"Great… another over confident bitch that thinks their better than us…" she sat up and had her eyes closed. "Look… you may think your tough shit, but you're not… so leave before I decide to send you to the hospital…"

"Ooh, I'm scared! Coming from the one that spends most of her time making sure her hair is absolutely clean… I believe… 2 hours a day you spend your time cleaning your precious hair!" Ruby replied. "I don't think you have it in ya! If you do, than look me in the eye and tell me that yourself bitch!" Ruby added. The blonde opened her eyes in anger and looked at Ruby. She got up ready to attack, only to stop in realization. Her anger turned into happiness. The girl with black hair was confused. The blonde tackled Ruby into a hug.

"Ruby! You're here! That's awesome!"

"Yup! Dad finally kicked me out and sent me here! It's great to see you to Yang!" They got up.

"Hey Vel, how have you been?"

"I've been alright… now, you might want to introduce us, and tell us how you know her! I think your roommate would like to know! I'm also curious about how you two know each other!"

"Right, Ruby, this is Blake! She is my badass roommate! Blake, this is my-" Ruby stepped in front of Yang and bowed to Blake.

"I'm Ruby Rose, Yang's little sister, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Blake giggled.

"I wasn't expecting Yang's sister to be polite!"

"Ruby, she has a boyfriend!"

"Oh… Sorry about that… I'm also more vulgar than Yang… I'm just more…"

"Insane…"

"I guess…"

"Since she is your sister… Should we get her with the rest of us?"

"Yup!"

"You have a gang?"

"Yes!" Blake showed Ruby the bandana tied to her arm.

"We wear these to show that we are together, we're not violently sometimes… But cross us, and we will be violent…"

"I'm guessing this was all Yang's idea…"

"That's right! I even got you one! But you can only wear it if you are going to join…"

"Yeah, I got it…"

"So, are you going to join?"

"Of course!" Blake handed Ruby a bandana. Ruby tied the bandana to her arm.

"Alright, so what now?"

"No idea…"

"Introduce you to the others of course! You'll meet them soon! They are coming here!" Ruby sat on a bench press and started lifting the bar.

"Behind on your workout?"

"Yup… Dad decided that I didn't deserve to workout anymore… throw the entire thing out the door and onto the drive way… This is to light… add some more weights…" Yang quickly added the weights along with Blake. Soon, a bull Faunus, an ice cream-themed girl, a red eyed-girl, a grey haired boy, a red haired girl, a timid blonde boy, an orange haired girl, and a black haired boy walked into the room.

"Hey big guy! How you doing?" Blake asked the bull Faunus.

"Not too bad, kitty cat! What about you? From when you called, it sounded very important! Is there a reason you got us all here?" the ice creamed themed girl seemed disinterested in everything they were doing. She sat on the bench Ruby was lying on, ignoring her completely.

"Yeah… I'm curious… you never text me unless Yang wants to fight me again…"

"Not this time Ice Cream! I want to introduce you all to someone! She has also joined our gang!"

"U-Umm… why am I here?" the timid boy asked.

"Because I want you here with me…" the red haired girl replied and hugged the boy. Ruby sighed.

"Yang, please tell that… kid there… isn't in this gang? I would be very disappointed in you if that is the case…" Ruby stated. This surprised everyone. The girl sitting basically sitting between Ruby's legs, was finally able to notice that she was sitting between Ruby's legs. She turned around and looked at Ruby. Ruby lifted up the bar and set it down. She sat up and looked at the girl in the eye.

"Umm… I am sitting here…" Ruby gave a sly smile.

"Sorry cutie! I was here first! If you want to fight over it, I'm afraid you're not going to win!" the girl blushed and stayed sitting there.

"I'm not moving…"

"That's alright! I don't mind either way!" Ruby smiled still.

"Yang, who does this girl think she is? Talking to Neo like that… arrogant bitch…" the red-eyed girl stated. Ruby looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"The one you just called a bitch happens to be Yang's little sister, and the one that can easily kick her ass without dropping a sweat! Show some respect…" the girl went wide eyed and was shocked. As was everyone else, aside from Velvet, Yang and Blake.

"Guys, this is Ruby Reaper Rose, My little sister, and the one who I have never beat once in a fight, ever… she has beat me more times than Neo ever has…" Neo was very interested in hearing that about Ruby.

"Really? Well, nice to meet you Ruby!"

"Nice to meet you too, Neo!"

"Ruby, the others are, Jaune; the wimp, Pyrrha; the only reason Jaune is here, Nora; the hyper active leg breaker, Ren; the chill guy, Neo; the ass kicker of the school so far, Adam; the bull Faunus of awesome and Blake's amazing boyfriend, Emerald; the trash talker, and Mercury; the asshole of nice guys!"

"Nice you to meet you all! Hope you don't mind my attitude, if you know Yang, then you probably understand where I get my attitude from!" Ruby basically hugged Neo. Adam and Blake kissed and Adam held Blake from behind.

"Nice to meet you too Ruby… but first… answer one question…"

"Here we go…" Blake stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, what's up?"

"How do you feel about the Faunus?"

"Well, I like the White Fang… The Faunus are basically misunderstood… But in my opinion… I like the Faunus and I treat them as people… If I don't, I'm as bad as the fucking dictator…" Adam smiled.

"Then I give you a wholehearted welcome to the gang!" Ruby smiled.

"Thank you!"

"U-Umm… As you know, I'm Jaune… I hope you treat me better than your sister…" Ruby stood up, much to Neo's dismay, and stood in front of Jaune. She punched him in the gut.

"Yeah… Like I said, if you know my sister, you should know where I'm coming from… that also means, I'm a lot worse…" Jaune was on his side holding his stomach. "I also don't like it when those that are weak expect some sort of special treatment from me… you're not going to get it… I treat you with either respect or I treat you like shit… until you earn my respect, you get treated like shit… understand?"

"Yeah… I-I got it…"

"Jeez… I don't think Yang aimed for the gut with a punch…" Emerald stated.

"That's because she just shoved him to the ground… Cardin is the only one that punched him in the gut… but he did it for shits and giggles…" Mercury added.

"Really? This… Cardin… Vel, tell me about him…"

"Well, he is the school's bully… right next to Weiss… but she stays on the edge… he goes off the edge and goes deeper… he bullies the weak and hates the Faunus… he has bullied me a couple of times… Jaune has been the main target…"

"Has he been working out at all?"

"Pyrrha has been training him…"

"Alright… Some respect has been earned…" Ruby looked at the time and smiled. "Tell me, where is Cardin now?"

"Whoa there sis… You're not going after Cardin…"

"Oh? And why not? The way I see it… he needs a little… lesson in respect…."

"I am starting to like you even more… but more as a friend than anything else…" Emerald stated.

"Duly noted…" Ruby stated in response.

"The reason is that he has a crew that hangs around him… I don't think you're up for that…" Ruby opened her scroll and loaded up a video.

"This is the real reason dad sent me away… He saw this video… just so you know… some Faunus were being attacked… I was the only one that stood up for 'em… it was a group of ten humans…" Ruby played the video. In the video, Ruby defeated ten people in a fight using hand to hand. She stood there like a monster that was disappointed in the kind of prey they had. The video stopped and Ruby took her scroll back.

"Now, I'm going to do a bit of an extermination… if any of you are willing to watch… be my guest…" Ruby left the room.

"Well… let's go!" They soon followed Ruby out.

"Vel, where is Cardin now?"

"The café… most likely preaching about how much Faunus are horrible and the weak are just punching bags for their amusement…"

"Anything about women?"

"You want the long version or the short version?"

"Short… don't like long stories any more…"

"He thinks they are prey to fuck all he wants and will even go so far as to drug them and rape them in his dorm room…"

"So he thinks women are just there to fuck? That's good…"

"What?! How is that good?!" Velvet was shocked.

"I'm new, I don't know anything about this place, and I'm a girl… what are the chances of him taking the chance to take advantage of me?"

"Pretty high considering all that…"

"Then I use his arrogance to my advantage and show him that I'm not the kind of girl he should be messing with… a few well-placed hits, boom, he is down and out…"

"Wow… you are more psychotic than your sister…"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You want to know your opponents weaknesses before striking…"

"Yeah… Yang just uses her fists to prove a point… no plan… I tend to go through plans before I make a move…"

"Smart…"

"Of course, I'll need an information broker! You up for it Vel?"

"Eh, why not… I get bored easily…"

"Well, with me, it's always interesting!" Ruby and Velvet walked into the café. Ruby got Velvet to watch from a distance. Ruby took a breath and relaxed. She walked towards Cardin's group with a look of confusion. Yang and the other caught up and watched the action unfold.

"And so, that is why the Faunus are a bunch of flee bags that should be held in a lower standard than us!" Ruby walked up to Cardin's group. He looked at her along with the others.

"U-Umm… excuse me… I'm new here and I'm really lost… C-Can you please help me around the place?" Cardin licked his lips and smiled. He got up and put an arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Well of course! My friends and I would love to show you around, right boys?" his friends nodded and laughed a bit. Ruby smiled innocently.

"Oh thank you! I've been wondering all day!"

"Not a problem! I guess the rabbit has been a neglecting her duties again… I'm that nice a guy!"

"Thank you so much!" Cardin and the others started leaving the café. Yang and the others stayed behind. They made sure not to get to close or Cardin and his boys might catch on and ruin the whole thing. Ruby noticed they were in the dorms.

"Where are we?"

"The male dorms!"

"Why are we here?" Cardin laughed.

"Well, you're going to be following one of the hidden rules of the school!"

"A hidden rule?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Yup! The rule is to do whatever the men say!"

"Really? I had no idea!" Cardin made it to his dorm room. He was about to unlock the door when Ruby giggled a bit in a startlingly bizarre way. "To think that the school, given to be the most impossible one to get expelled from would let fools like you in… I'm kind of shocked…"

"What did you say?" When Cardin turned around, his three friends were already unconscious.

"You heard me… I'm not that new anymore… I know my way around a bit… but after knowing what kind of person you were… I felt like I needed to meet you!" Ruby cracked her knuckles. Cardin was about to punch her when Ruby swung and hit his rib cage. She broke three ribs. Cardin went down and passed out.

"Damn… to think you were that weak… you're pathetic…" Ruby turned and walked away. They were shocked.

"Jeez… Ruby, you're the most terrifying person I've met…" Jaune stated.

"Then clearly you haven't known Yang long… She has her moments much more than me… I'm just there for the ride most of the time…"

"Aww! Sis! You're awesome!" Yang hugged Ruby tightly and she giggled.

 **End**

 **Time: 4:06pm EST**

 **Date: 2016-02-01**

 **Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


End file.
